


Odio

by MChowl23



Category: Stoner Family, stony - Fandom
Genre: Angst, M/M, Stony - Freeform, steve rogers - Freeform, tony stark - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 06:44:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18889273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MChowl23/pseuds/MChowl23
Summary: Tony no es un soldado, no es un héroe, él no lo ve así.





	Odio

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Stony fandom](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Stony+fandom).



> Por muchos años he leído fics Stony en distintas plataformas, me encanta, me fascina, es la única esperanza que queda para mí en este mundo por muchas cosas que he podido leer a través de los cómics. 
> 
> Al igual que muchos fans me he colgado de esta OTP con desesperación, como náufrago a la deriva, por muchos motivos. 
> 
> Por lo que sí bien he leído, jamás me había atrevido previamente a aportar un material escrito a la comunidad.
> 
> Este día, después de ver un capítulo de una mis series favoritas es que me animé a hacerlo. La serie se llama Lucifer y se inspira en uno de los últimos capítulos de la nueva temporada.
> 
> Antes de proseguir, debo admitir que no es ni fluff, ni nada de ello. Y aún que ello me parta el corazón en muchos fics. Siento que pude seguir con lo que considero Tony pudo sentir, pensar o decir inclusive alguna vez. Aún que probablemente tampoco tenga mucha coherencia. 
> 
> Sin más preámbulos, agradezco la oportunidad que le otorgan a este escrito.

¿Por qué me odio tanto? Esa es la pregunta principal. ¿Por qué sigo escuchando esas voces que me susurran al oído que soy un monstruo? No es el hecho de que los medios me llamen el mercader de la muerte.

O lo que la gente pueda decir o no de mí. Es el hecho de que los vi, los vi a todos morir por algo que yo hice. Es muy fácil hablar de cosas sobre las cuales no te enfrentas día a día, pero cuando lo haces, todo tu mundo cambia necesariamente.

Por ello me hundo en alcohol, el suficiente para adormecer mis sentidos y olvidarme de lo que sucede a mi alrededor al menos por unas horas. Para frenar mis pensamientos, mis ideas, esos susurros, todo.

Completamente aletargado, el mundo y la vida son fácil así. Sin embargo, los problemas siguen al despertar, vuelven con fuerza, algunos inclusive han mutado de magnitud. 

Me tachan de egoísta, y tal vez lo soy, pero de qué otra forma puedo intentar solucionar todo esto, ¿cuando el problema aquí soy yo? ¿Acaso no tengo permitido refugiarme en mí mismo? ¿Más aún cuando es para buscar posibles respuestas a todo? ¿Para saber qué hacer?

Sé que los alejo, que me alejo del mundo, pero al final no me culpar o etiquetar de ello, si al final aún que digan que están para mí, el último paso en las decisiones siempre he tenido que darlo yo, completamente sólo. 

No me malinterpreten, por favor, no quiero decir que no agradezca su apoyo o que lo rechace, es sólo que así es como logro yo solucionar las cosas.

La pregunta también se convierte en respuesta cuando recapitulamos mi historial... Sé que no funcionó con ella por ello... Con la única persona con la cual quise darme una oportunidad, cuando tenía esperanzas de que podría por sobre todo esto... Y probablemente también por ello no lo haga con nadie, ni siquiera contigo, porque no importa cuánto digas que me amas... Yo me odio.

Y mis conductas autodestructivas seguirán conmigo, hasta mi último aliento, por ello cuando preguntas por qué no te doy una oportunidad, a nosotros.

En realidad, mi querido Capitán es que ya no soportaría ver la misma expresión que tuvo ella en sus ojos cuando todo el peso de la realidad cayó sobre sus hombros... En tí, no otra vez, no podría reponerme de ello.

En realidad, deberías agradecerme, te estoy salvando, nos estoy salvando de algo que no tiene futuro, por más que intentemos. Me conformo con una existencia mutua alrededor, pero no más, porque si permitiera ello sería también una enorme carga en mis hombros el que me vieras como alguien que no soy, el que me idealizaras. 

No soy un héroe, simplemente soy alguien que quiere compensar la balanza entre errores y aciertos. Preguntas si estaré bien, querido Steve lo haré, mientras esté en ese mundo que me pertenece, no siendo nadie más que mi propio ser, estando a gusto con mi propia piel, no intentando complacer a nadie.

No vine a este mundo por ello, sé que no puedes con mi verdadero ser, lo veo en tu forma por intentar hacerme cambiar o verme como algo que no soy y es por ello Steve, que ésto jamás podría funcionar.


End file.
